He's Gone
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Kenanganku bersama Mamoru dan kejadian itu tak pernah lekang dari benakku. Andai saja uang bisa untuk membeli mesin waktu, maka akan kuusahakan semahal apapun harganya. Namun satu hal yang aku tahu pasti, He's gone but his love will always stay here .../my first IE fanfic, RnR maybe?


note: hi, saya datang lagi. ini fic kedua saya sekaligus fic pertama saya di fandom IE. mohon bantuannya minna-san :D *bows*

* * *

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven and the charas below are belong to its owner, Level-5**

**Warning: OOC, chara death, mungkin gaje, alur terlalu cepat, EYD kurang benar, typo, ada lagu 1D nyasar, sudah pernah dipublish di blog saya (dengan chara berbeda), dan sebagainya.**

**Full of Natsumi's POV**

* * *

_Endou Mamoru_

Nama itu terukir apik pada sebuah batu nisan marmer yang ada di hadapanku, sambil berurai air mata aku mengusap perlahan nisan yang terukir nama orang yang pernah kucintai itu. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dan memang sulit untuk aku bisa mempercayainya, seperti baru saja aku bertemu dan jatuh hati pada lelaki bernama Endou Mamoru itu namun sekarang aku mendapatinya terbaring di bawah nisan ini,

Kupejamkan mataku yang sembap, mencoba menjelajah kembali waktu yang pernah kulewati bersamanya…

Musim panas tahun lalu aku bertemu dengannya di pantai, ia tak sengaja menabrakku dan aku tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke bajunya,

"Oh _gosh_, ma .… maafkan aku, aku .… aku tidak sengaja." ucapku gelagapan,

"Ah tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini salahku, aku yang menabrakmu tadi." katanya,

"Tapi tetap saja aku harus bertanggung jawab, hmm aku belikan baju baru untukmu ya?"

"Eh apa? Ti-tidak usah ..."

"Sudah, ayo ikut aku."

Aku mengajaknya ke daerah pertokoan dan membelikannya kaos abu-abu dengan lambang _peace_ di tengahnya sebagai ganti baju yang tadi kutumpahi minuman,

"Kau suka? Ini sebagai permintaan maafku." ujarku,

"Suka sekali. Terimakasih banyak ya, aku akan mengganti uangmu setelah ini, tenang saja." tukas lelaki ber-_headband _oranye itu,

"Oh tidak usah, samasekali tidak usah. Aku tulus memberikannya, anggap saja itu hadiah." balasku tersenyum,

Lelaki itu ikut tersenyum, "Kau baik sekali. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya,

"Aku Natsumi, Raimon Natsumi. Kalau kau?"

"Endou Mamoru. Senang bertemu denganmu, Natsumi."

Kami berdua berjabat tangan, setelahnya kami berteman, bertukar nomor telepon, dan bertemu di tempat yang kami sepakati.

Sampai suatu hari Mamoru mengajakku bertemu di _Café_, namun di sana aku tidak melihatnya dan tiba-tiba lampu _Café_ padam menyisakan satu lampu di dekat panggung, ternyata Mamoru berdiri di sana membawa sebuah gitar,

Mamoru memetik senar-senar gitar itu lalu berbicara padaku melalui mikrofon, "Untuk gadis yang di sana, ya itu kau, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu, maaf ya kalau suaraku aneh hahaha, ehm baiklah ini dia .…"

_The light shines it's getting hot on my shoulders  
I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter  
Cause your friends, they look good but you look better  
Don't you know all night  
I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round_

_Under the lights tonight  
Turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look  
When I saw your face I fell in love  
Took a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight_

_Just one look, yeah  
Been waiting for a girl like you_

_I'm weaker my worlds fall and they hit the ground  
All life come on here don't you fail me now  
I start to say I think I love you but I make no sound  
Oh cuz all my life I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around_

_Under the lights tonight  
Turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look  
When I saw your face I fell in love  
Took a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight_

_With just one look, yeah  
I'm waiting for a girl like you_

"Raimon Natsumi, _may I be yours_?"

"_Wh_-_what_?" seruku kebingungan, dua orang pelayan _Café_ mengajakku ke atas panggung, Mamoru berlutut di hadapanku dan memberikan sebuket bunga,

"Mamoru _whatcha doing_, huh?" bisikku malu,

"_I rewind, may I be yours,_ Raimon Natsumi? _I know this is crazy but I've been loving you so badly, would you accept me, maybe_?" tanya Mamoru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

Para pengunjung _Café_ pun mendukung aksi Mamoru, ohh aku malu sekali, tapi aku tersanjung karena Mamoru mau melakukannya untukku. Aku pun menerima buket bunga yang diberikannya dan menarik Mamoru agar berdiri,

"_Yes_, _you can be mine._" jawabku tersenyum,

Terdengar terpukan tangan pengunjung _Café_ yang riuh, Mamoru melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti penyanyi yang baru saja _perform_, dia lalu mengajakku keluar dari _Café_, kami berdua tertawa lepas dan sangat bahagia.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, hubunganku dengan Mamoru sudah genap satu tahun. Sikapnya dari hari ke hari kian romantis, dan saat _first anniversary_ kami, ia mengajakku kencan di taman kota,

Aku sampai di taman lebih dulu, sambil menunggu aku pun duduk dan membolak-balikan kado yang kubawa untuk Mamoru, isinya syal yang kurajut sendiri, aku memberikan ini karena sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba,

Aku tersenyum lalu memalingkan pandanganku ke segala arah, kemana Mamoru? Ah mungkin sebentar lagi dia sampai.

_Ugh_! Aku resah, sudah hampir dua jam aku menunggunya namun ia tak kunjung datang. Baru kali ini ia membiarkanku menunggu begitu lama, aku mengecek ponselku berharap ada sms atau telepon dari Mamoru, namun ponselku hening,

Ah sebaiknya kutelpon saja dia, jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya,

Telepon tersambung, _"Euh halo?" _terdengar suara agak serak di ujung sana,

"Mamoru? Itu kau?"

"_Natsumi? Ada apa kau menelponku?"_ tanya Mamoru seperti terkejut,

"Ada apa? Kau tidak ingat sekarang hari apa?" tanyaku balik,

"_Uh .… hari Selasa kan? Ada apa dengan hari Selasa?"_ Mamoru terdengar bingung,

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal, dia tidak ingat? Bagaimana mungkin? Dia sendiri yang memintaku datang kemari,

"_Halo? Natsumi? Kau masih di situ?"_

"Mamoru, kalau kau sedang bergurau, ini samasekali tidak lucu!" seruku, kemudian aku menutup teleponnya sebelum Mamoru berkata sesuatu lagi,

Aku beranjak dari kursi taman lalu berjalan sembari menghentakkan kaki dengan geram. Mamoru benar-benar tega! Dia memang suka bercanda dan tiba-tiba memberi kejutan, namun kali ini candaannya keterlaluan! Dia membiarkan aku menunggu selama ini tanpa memberi kabar, oke kalau ini memang kejutan kenapa sekarang dia tidak datang-datang juga padaku?!

Hampir saja aku meremukkan kadonya ketika seorang lelaki berambut cokelat itu berlari ke arahku dan langsung memelukku erat,

"Natsumi, maaf .… maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa soal hari ini, maafkan aku Natsumi .… oh iya, _happy first anniversary_ .…"

"Jangan seenakmu saja!" bentakku seraya mendorong Mamoru, "Aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali, aku sudah susah-susah membuatkan ini untukmu, aku gelisah, berpikir macam-macam dan mengkhawatirkanmu tapi kau malah lupa dengan janji yang telah kau buat! Kalau memang tidak bisa datang kabari aku sejak tadi! Ini ambilah dan tinggalkan aku!"

Kado itu kusodorkan secara paksa padanya lalu aku melangkah pergi begitu saja, aku benar-benar kesal dan marah sampai tidak mau menyahuti panggilannya,

"Natsumi, kumohon maafkan aku .… aku salah, aku benar-benar salah, hukum aku apa saja tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, Natsumi .…" pinta Mamoru, dia berusaha meraih lenganku tapi aku selalu berhasil menghindarinya,

Mamoru masih mengejarku sampai ke perempatan jalan raya, tadinya aku ingin langsung berlari ke seberang, namun lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki sedang menyala dan aku tak mungkin menerobosnya. Kesempatan itu diambil oleh Mamoru, ia mencekal lenganku dan memutar tubuhku agar menghadap kepadanya,

"Natsumi dengarkan aku .…"

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku! Aku benci kau! Kau keterlaluan! Aku takkan memaafkanmu, takkan pernah!" bentakku,

"Natsumi, jangan berkata begitu, kumohon maafkan aku .…" Mamoru meremas bahuku, wajahnya memelas, memohon agar aku memaafkannya,

"TINGGALKAN AKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!" aku berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya dan bergegas menyeberang karena lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berganti hijau,

"Natsumi!" seru Mamoru memanggil-manggilku tapi aku tidak peduli,

"AWAS NATSUMI!" kali ini Mamoru berteriak lebih kencang, ia berlari dan mendorongku, kemudian terdengar suara hantaman benda keras di belakangku,

Aku terkejut setengah mati, apa yang barusan itu? kenapa Mamoru mendorongku?

Orang-orang berdatangan menghampiriku, "Kau tidak apa-apa nak? Temanmu tadi tertabrak!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka,

"Ap-apa?! Mamoru!" aku berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan mendapati Mamoru tergeletak beberapa meter dari sebuah mobil yang kap mesinnya penyok. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, bahkan _headband_-nya telah berubah warna menjadi merah dan ia diam tak bergerak,

"Mamoru!" aku menjerit histeris seraya menghampirinya, aku berlutut di sebelah Mamoru dan memangku kepalanya yang bocor sehingga darah mengotori bajuku,

"Mamoru! Bertahanlah .… kumohon .…" ucapku di sela isak tangis sembari mengguncang pelan tubuhnya,

"Na .… Natsumi .…" Mamoru membuka matanya, napasnya tersengal-sengal, ia mencoba meraih pipiku dengan tangannya yang berdarah-darah, "Natsumi .… Ja ... jangan me ... na ... ngis .…" ucapnya terbata-bata,

Aku menahan tangannya di wajahku, biar saja aku kotor dengan darah, aku tak peduli. Aku merasa menyesal telah mengabaikannya tadi, aku merasa amat sangat menyesal,

"Mamoru, aku tarik kembali kata-kataku, jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon bertahanlah untukku .…" pintaku masih terisak-isak,

Napas pemuda ber-_headband_ itu semakin melambat, di detik-detik terakhirnya ia masih sempat meminta maaf padaku sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi .…

Aku membuka kembali mataku yang telah meneteskan kristal beningnya, kenanganku bersama Mamoru dan kejadian itu tak pernah lekang dari benakku. Andai saja uang bisa untuk membeli mesin waktu, maka akan kuusahakan semahal apapun harganya, aku ingin kembali pada masa dimana aku bertengkar dengan Mamoru di taman itu, kalau saja aku bisa sedikit lebih sabar dan mencoba mendengar penjelasannya mungkin Mamoru takkan mengejarku dan menyelamatkanku dari pengemudi gila yang kemudian menewaskannya,

Aku menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, menangisi penyesalanku yang datang sangat terlambat, seandainya aku bisa menarik kembali kata-kataku, seandainya Mamoru masih bersamaku, aku takkan berada di tempat ini!

"Natsumi .…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilku pelan, suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku,

"Mamoru?"

"Iya, Natsumi-ku sayang .…"

Tak salah lagi, ini pasti Mamoru! Dia selalu menjawab begitu kalau aku memanggilnya. Aku pun tertawa seraya berdiri, "Hahaha .… Mamoru, kau datang?" seruku,

Namun aku tertegun karena di sekitarku tidak ada orang, "Mamoru? Mamoru? Kau dimana? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?" tanyaku,

"Aku di sini sayang, di dalam hatimu .…"

Aku terkejut lantas jatuh terduduk begitu saja, Mamoru? Dia ada di hatiku?

Mataku kembali berkaca-kaca, "Mamoru .… ternyata kau tidak kemana-mana .…" ujarku lirih,

"Memang tidak Natsumi .… aku telah pergi dari dunia, tapi tidak dari hatimu .…" katanya,

Perasaan haru menyeruak dalam dadaku dan terlampiaskan sebagai air mata. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku terguncang,

"Nak .… bangun nak, kenapa kamu tidur di sini?" tanya seseorang,

Aku mengucek mataku yang sembap, "Uh .… hah? Aku ketiduran!" seruku kaget,

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Daritadi kamu menangis?" tanya orang itu lagi,

"Euh i-iya saya tidak apa-apa, maaf ya pak jadi merepotkan." ujarku,

Orang itu tersenyum, "Sebaiknya kau pulang, hari sudah sore." katanya,

"Iya baiklah saya permisi dulu." ucapku seraya bergegas pergi.

Aku berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Mamoru, ternyata tadi aku bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat indah walaupun singkat,

Tiba-tiba semilir angin membelai wajahku dan terdengar bisikan lembut, "Hey Natsumi .…"

Aku menoleh cepat, "Mamoru?" dan aku melihatnya, ia tampak berdiri di samping makamnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku dengan senyumannya yang menawan,

Perlahan sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum bahagia, Mamoru benar, dia memang pergi dari dunia tapi tidak dari hatiku,

_He's gone but his love will always stay here .…_

-END

* * *

How is it? give me your review, please? :))


End file.
